My Pitch Perfect
by quidditchChick6
Summary: Beca and Jesse are in their first year and have something to hide from the Bellas and Troubles.
1. Chapter 1

My Pitch Perfect

**A/N: This is just something I thought of when I watched it for the first time. I don't care if some people don't like it but no flaming please….. My last story got a lot and I pulled it. So In this story it has a little twist to it. Jesse and Beca are dating by the time of auditions! I know it tweaks the plot line a little but it would put some edge to the story. I know what I'm doing. And it's in Beca's PoV.**

**I sadly don't own this story/plot line. It belongs to the talented actors and actresses.**

Well I'm just sitting here are the airport waiting for my taxi, doing some remixes of songs. I'm on my way to Barden University because my dad is basically forcing it on me when I really should be going to L.A. I want to create music, to produce music. Four years at the stupid school before L.A…..this is going to suck big time. I look at the time on my laptop and I notice the cab pull up after me waiting for 30 minutes. God this is going to be a long day.

I finally get there after what an hour drive, not that bad of a drive but I didn't have my laptop with me so I was completely bored out of my mind. When I stepped out of the cab there was a guy with a yellow shirt on waiting with a cart to help with my bags, he makes a grab for my laptop bag but I was not going to let him touch my baby. If it broke I would be devastated, it has all of my mixes on it. Then all of a sudden this really preppy girl comes out of nowhere I tell you it freaked me out a little.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What Dorm?"

She caught me off guard a little "Uh, Baker Hall….I think"

She smiled at me "Ok so what you're gonna do is go down this way…."

I was looking in the direction she was pointing in when I got a little distracted by this car that stopped beside me. There was this guy in the back of car smiling like an idiot singing to me and play the air guitar. I smirked at him giving him the look of 'are you trying to impress me?' A couple seconds later the car started up again and slammed him into the back seat. I gave a small laugh.

"Here is you campus map, and your official BU Rape whistle, don't blow unless it's actually happening" She smiled at me handing me this so called rape whistle, I gave her a look, stuck it in my mouth and left. Geez can this place be any more of a freak show. Well walking to my dorm was rather boring, there were a couple of guys with score cards rating girls, a chick with a cart full of stuffed animals, yup your typical university.

When I got to my room there was already another girl in there putting stuff on her side of the room.

"Hey, um you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca"

She just stood there with this look of hate on her face, I have been in this room for 30 seconds and someone already hates me, great start to the year Beca.

"No English…Yes English….Just tell me where you're at with English"

Holy crap I feel like an idiot.

Well after setting all of my music equipment up, I put up the mix I was working on earlier.

"Hide your wine coolers, its campus police" A voice came from the other side of the door. Well whoever it was opened the door so I looked over….great it's my dad.

"Hey it's just your old man making a funny"

"Chris Rock everybody" I said sarcastically. He then introduces himself to Kimmy Jin, god why did he have to come today. Can't I have one normal day before the damn semester starts?

"So when did you get here? How did you get here?" He asked

"I took a cab, I didn't want to inconvenience you and Shelia….How is the step monster"

"She is fine thank you, she actually in Vegas right now doing a conference"

I interrupt him "No dad, I don't really care I just wanted to say step monster"

Then we a little fight about me going to L.A. so I can produce music and he goes on about that I'm getting a free college experience and I can go to L.A. when I have a college education.

"I'm going to the activities fair" Kimmy Jin just randomly says. Thank you lord I can get out of here.

"Uh yea I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin" And I walk out of my room.

Well this is really interesting. I'm out here looking for something related to music. When I see the stall 'DJ' I have a little dance inside my head, maybe there was something worth doing at this school. Only when I get there do I realize that DJ stands for Deaf Jews. Crap.

"Oh DJs…Deaf Jews" this random chick comes out of nowhere and she makes a turn table scratch, the makes a little bit of a fool of herself when the boys who ran the stall started talking to her.

When I left he stall ran into wall that came out of nowhere.

"Oh sorry" I quickly mumble trying not to get into anything.

I do get a way before the person says anything and I keep walking when I hear,

"Oh what about her?"

"I don't know she seems a little to alternative for us"

Well I guess they were talking about me because I then get a flyer shoved in my face.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" A ginger haired girl asked really nicely I must add, so I kind of figure that it was Blondie standing next to her that didn't like me. Looking at the flyer, they were serious about the acapella thing.

"Oh right this is like a thing now" I give a smile; wow can this get any more lame?

"Oh totes, there are four groups on campus, there's us the Bellas', the BU Harmonics, the High Notes and…." The ginger trailed off looking behind them, seeing a group a guy's singing 'Whip It"

They started to talk again, Blondie called me a bitch because I said something about it being lame, when the ginger corrected her friend.

"So are you interested in helping us go to nationals and making our dreams a reality?" The ginger said with a pleading look in her eye.

"Sorry I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys" and I walked off.

Shortly after I found the intern stall and found that the radio station is looking for people and there was only one other name on the list, some kid named Jesse. So quickly put my name down because they were only looking for two people and I needed a job, and I could do something that I love in the process.

The next day I got a call saying I got the internship and had to be at the station in an hour, so I high tail it over. Leaving my hair down, wearing a plaid shirt over my black tank-top, with dark skinny jeans.

When I get there I tell the guy up front who I was and he told me to go through the door and the station manager would tell her what to do. So I walk in and it looked pretty cool I guess, there was music everywhere on the shelves, so I take a small walk through while the guy in the booth introduced the next song. I made it to the front to see that the guy had disappeared.

"Oh hi were you standing there long?" A voice said. I turned my head towards it.

"No, I just got here"

Great job Beca you keep making a fool out of yourself…..

He walked back into the booth "Well I'm Luke the station manager" he turned around just as was walking in "freshmen aren't allowed in the booth"

"Sorry" I backed out

"You must be the new intern Becky?"

I was about to correct him when another voice entered

"Hey man I'm Jesse"

Wait I knew that voice. Great. It's the guy who tried to impress me with his air guitar.

"I'm Luke and your late"

Luke walked away with a crate full of CDs. While I'm hoping to god that Jesse doesn't recognize me.

"Hey I know you"

Shit, life just got more complicated.

**Well then, hmmm I know I got some of the convos wrong but it works. I'll post the next chapter within a couple of days, I have to study for finals and I have work. I'll post by soon tho.**

**Love you awesome nerds!**


	2. Chapter 2- Breakin down the walls

**Here is chapter 2! Well what can I say…nothing really. Please still no flaming, but tell me what you think in a positive way. Thank you all for the views and reviews…if you have any ideas for me just let me know, I am willing to take any help. I don't own the Pitch Perfect franchise or whatever it is, but I did they would be making the second movie already! **

"Uh no you don't" I said quickly. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Yea, I do."

"No he doesn't" I said desperately looking at Luke to believe me.

"I totally know her"

"Okay cool, well you two can figure that out while you're stacking CDs. Once you're done there's more. Now you two will be spending a lot of down time together so no sex on the desk…..I have been burned before" Luke explains while walking away.

Well then, that was awkward. Wow that's all I can say right now, just wow, that's all I get to do is stack CDs, and all I wanted was to play music. There's no point in fighting it so I just start looking through my pile.

"I do know you, I sang to you. I remember because you were standing next to that taxi" He paused for a second "Wait is your dad a taxi driver?"

I gave him this 'are you kidding me look'

"No"

"Oh"

Picking up the next CD case I looked over at Luke and then back at the CD and sighed "This sucks, I wanted to play music"

"Not me, I'm here for one reason only. I really love stacking CDs"

I looked over at him and he continued on with his little speech "So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls' who's all dark and mysterious? Then she takes off her glasses and the scary ear spike and you realize that's she's really beautiful"

Really dude, really "I don't wear glasses"

"Then your half way there" he replied while placing a CD on the shelf.

Wow really, this guy has his head in the clouds, like really. So I'm about half done when Jesse speaks up again.

"So are you doing anything for dinner tonight?"

What is he getting at? "No, nothing other than trying to avoid my roommate" I laughed a little.

"Ah, didn't you like just meet your roommate? And you already hate each other?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. I came into the room yesterday and she had this hate on for me"

"Interesting, so you want to grab a bite with me?" He said hopefully.

Hmmm what harm could it do, it's just another way to get to know him.

"Sure why not" I said with a smirk playing on my face.

"Great, what time?" I looked at him he was smiling like an idiot again.

"Six, Baker Hall, room 208, and you're paying"

"Of course, it's a date"

I looked up at him, shaking my head, what have I gotten myself into. I glanced down at my phone. 4:30. yes only 30 minutes left.

The 30 minutes went by really fast actually; talking with Jesse wasn't so bad. I didn't really know what to say because I was never one to have friends or even make fast friends. I tend to shut everyone out who wants to get close to me.

"See you in an hour Beca!" Jesse called out.

"See ya" I did this wave thing.

Lord help me, I quickly got back to the dorm, looking down at my phone noticing that Jesse will be here in close to 30 minutes. Ok what to do, what to do? This is my first date like ever; I didn't even go to my proms. Like I said I don't make friends very easily so this is all new to me. So me being me, I just sit down in my chair and remix music for 30 minutes till there was a knock at the door.

"Beca? You there?" I hear Jesse on the other side of the door.

"It's unlocked, just give me a second"

I jump up and make a grab for my bag when the door opened with Jesse standing there. Well he didn't waste time at his place like I did; he looks pretty damn hot right now. The leather jacket and the blue t-shirt works for him.

"You ready?" He asked with a small smile

"Yup, lead the way"

We walked over to the local diner, just looking around for a booth to sit ourselves in.

"There's one in the back corner" I pointed out.

Jesse nodded his head and started to move for it, when he stopped suddenly and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and saw the stupid grin on his face. What surprised me most is that I didn't pull my hand away, I just smirked at him. So now he is pulling me to the booth and sitting across from me smiling like an idiot like always. And all I can do is shake my head trying to hold back from laughing.

"So what's good here?" I asked while looking down at the menu

"Well I recommend you try the burger, it's really good"

I put the menu back and looked at him, noticing his eyes; they are a light brown like almond color. I can't believe I'm thinking this but his eyes are beautiful, there is just something about them that appeal to me.

"See something you like Beca?"

Shit! He caught me staring at him. "Maybe"

"And what would that be?"

What is he getting at? Maybe I should mess with him a little?

"You, simple as that" I replied with a sly smirk on my face.

"Oh really? And what about me seems appealing?"

"Your eyes and your smile" SHIT! I said without even thinking, what have I done to myself.

I have only known him for like eight hours, and this is a new feeling. I have never felt this way about any one, not even my own parents. I have never been able to trust anyone since my parents' divorce; they ruined my image of trust and love. And here comes Jesse and my heart just starts to pound in my chest and I want to be able to trust him but I don't know how, like I said I have never felt like this before.

"Beca it's time to order. Do you know what you want?" Jesse's voice broke through my thinking.

"Oh yea, I'll get the burger and a glass of Pepsi" I looked down trying to cover up what blush came up on my face.

"I'll get the same as her" I hear his voice reply to the waitress.

I continue to look down, still a little embarrassed.

"Beca are you ok?"

"Uh yea, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

I sighed "I have never done this before"

"Never done what?"

"This. Let people in. I push people away. I have trust issues" I said looking down

"I see, well I guess I'm just special then" I could hear the smile on his face.

"I guess you are" I looked up at him with a small smile on my face.

"Let's play 10 questions"

"What?"

"It's a way you getting to know me, and I you"

"Ok, it's a start I guess. First question…..what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, next question"

"What's your favorite food?"

"It's a tie with burgers and popcorn" he said with a smirk

"Ok then, favorite genera of music?"

"Umm it's either rock or pop depending on my mood"

"Favorite time of the year?"

"That's a tough one, but I'll go with, winter"

"Why the winter it's so cold? And this counting as one of the questions"

"Simple answer, perfect cuddle weather" Jesse had this look on his face that made me blush like mad. What is this guy doing to me?!

"Okay, umm this is a really stupid one but Coke or Pepsi?" I had one question that I really want to ask but I'll wait till the end.

"Pepsi, coke just sticks to my teeth"

"What are you majoring in?"

"Music"

"Can you sing?"

"Oh yea, I have the voice of an angle" He said with a laugh

Really, wow I'll believe it when I hear it.

"OK then, why did you want to take me out to dinner?" I really wanted to know why, its eating me up inside.

"Um, I wanted to get to know you, I guess" he stuttered a bit.

I looked up at him and he had a slight blush coming across his face.

"Last question, why did you sing to me yesterday?"

"Simple answer, I thought you were beautiful"

WHAT! No one has ever said that about me, other than my dad but he doesn't count. I just looked at Jesse with this stunned look in my eyes. I'm trying to figure out why he is able to pull down the walls I have put up.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" I said in a whisper

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true"

**A/N: ok I know a lot of this chapter is sap, but I wanted to make Beca seem a little uncomfortable when Jesse responded to the last questions. But this is when Jesse starts to take down the walls Beca has developed over the years. If you have any ideas for the next chapters just let me know….**

**I might be able to post chapter 3 tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Love you awesome nerds 3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Jesse's Questions

**Yo party people, thank you all for the views….I feel so loved. Any way here is chapter 3! I'm picking up where I left off last chapter; Jesse had just told Beca that she is BEAUTIFUL! How do you think she is going to take it, she has never been called that before other than her father (which doesn't count) Is she going to run away or let Jesse tear down the walls? I don't own Pitch Perfect but if I did they would be in the middle of making another movie!**

"_Really? You think I'm beautiful?" I said in a whisper_

"_I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true"_

That's when I shut down a little, this is surprising, no one has ever said anything like that to me. So what do I do, I blush and look away. That's when I felt something under my chin forcing me to turn my head.

"Beca what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Jesse had a look of confusion on his face, and he looked a little scared that he did something to offend me in any way.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't know how to react to this" I whispered

"React to what? Me calling you beautiful?" I could hear the panic in his voice

"Yes…." I felt embarrassed a little should I finish my sentence, or should I just get up and walk away.

Shaking my head, I'm still debating in my head when our burgers came. It really looked good, but I'm hoping it tastes just as good as it looks. Looking up a little I see Jesse just waiting for me to take a bite of my burger. With a sigh I take a bite…holy crap this is a good burger! I think I eat about half of it before I look up to see Jesse just smiling away at me slightly laughing too, at how fast I was eating the burger.

"It's good" I said, putting the burger down to take a drink.

"Told ya" I could see the smile fall from his lips and pressed into a straight line "Beca what I said before, I didn't mean to scare you. I just said what the truth was; I really do believe you are beautiful" reaching out his hand to take mine. I close my hand a little, unsure of what I was going to do but in the end I let him take it. "Beca I know we have only known each other for a couple of hours, but I really want to get to know you and possibly take you out again if you let me"

I looked at him, what am I going to do? Should I let him or do I refuse? I mean it would be nice to have someone to be able to go to when I need it, yea I know I may seem like a hard ass on the outside, but I'm still a chick I have some feelings.

I took a deep breath "Its ok, I'm just not used to this. I never really did well with the whole friend thing let alone a boyfriend. No one really paid me any mind because I kept to myself and my music"

"Yea, I guess it would be kinda scary to let a stranger in after keeping to yourself for so long. But you should know that I can be there for you if you ever needed me" He paused for a second "We can start slow go at a pace you are comfortable, but I really want to get to know you"

I looked up at him; his eyes were soft and gentle. He wasn't lying to me at least, it was a start.

"Okay, we can give it a shot; remember I'm not used to this type of thing so cut me a little slack. But I will give us a chance" I said with a smile on my face.

"Great, so since this is an official date…it means I'm paying for tonight and any other night we go out!"

"Okay Jesse, let's just finish this one first before we talk of any others" I gave a small laugh at his eagerness.

He just gave me this big goofy grin while he was eating his burger, and all I could do is return his grin with my smirk. We continued like this for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company, having small chats. All in all I can say that I enjoyed myself.

So once dinner was done we walked out to the quad and sat there looking at the stars for about 20 minutes before Jesse spoke up

"You know what, I never got to ask you my 10 questions, and so that's what I'm going to do now" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was excited to find out who I was.

"First question…..Favorite color?"

"Ummm, I think it's a tie with black and dark green" I answered honestly

"What do you want to do when you get out of college?"

"Go to L.A. and get myself a job at a record label and produce music"

"Cool, ummm favorite type of music?"

"Well I don't really have a favorite; I like almost all kinds of music. That's what I do in my free time is remix music"

"You're going to have to show me sometime" He said with a grin

"Maybe, one day" I returned the grin

"Question 4, what are you majoring in?"

"Don't know yet, but it will most likely be music"

"Sweet you might be in my class, can you sing?"

"Nope," I answered quickly

"Okay, what was your first impression of our boss Luke?" It sounded like he was a little embarrassed to ask me that.

"I didn't really think on it, but I guess he is kinda good looking"

"Ah okay, umm if he had asked you out what would you say?" Ok now he is just plain old jealous.

"I don't know, maybe" I look over at him; he had a frown on his face "I'm kidding, he's my boss and he is like 26, I like guys closer to my age."

"Don't do that to me, I was about to have a heart attack there. Any way what was your first impression of me when I was singing to you?" He was smiling again

"That you were a weirdo"

"Ouch Beca, that one hurt right here" He said pointing to his heart.

He is such a goof ball "Get over it, what's you next question"

"Are you happy? I know it's our first date and all but I still would like to know"

"Yes I am happy, this really my first ever date, and so far so good"

He smiled down at me pulling me closer to him "And my last question is, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

My eyes shot open in shock, I looked at him to see if he was serious about the question. His face was straight; he really wants to know what I would say. Just calm down Beca it's a yes or no question, it simple.

So I leaned into him "I would say yes"

"Really, you would become my girlfriend?" He was shocked

"Yea, like I said this is my very first date and I think you are…" I was trying to think of a word other than hot "Attractive, and funny, so I guess it makes a little sense for me to be you girlfriend"

"You think I'm attractive? Really?" I could hear his chuckle

I nodded my head and leaned close to him as it was getting colder out and he was very warm.

"Well its almost 11, want me to walk you to your dorm?" he asked

"I'm a big girl, I know where to go but since you are my boyfriend it's like a mandatory thing isn't it?"

"Yup, so let's go"

He pulled me up and we headed to baker hall, a lot has happened today, it's almost like a dream that I don't want to wake up from. Jesse took my hand in his as we neared my dorm and just held it. It was so warm, and I was glad that it wasn't sweaty too, it was just warm, and it was a nice feeling.

"So my lovely girlfriend, may I have your cell number so I can text you?"

I don't think I'll get used to him saying that "Oh yea," I hand him my phone so he can put is number in and I take his so I put mine in.

About 5 minutes later we came to a stop in front of my door.

"Well goodnight Beca"

"Night"

Just before I unlocked my door, I turned around and hugged Jesse and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun" I said quickly and opened my door leaving him with a surprised look on his face.

Good job Beca, it seems that the walls that no one has ever been able to break in 10 years are starting to crumble.

**A/N: Woot 2 chapters in one day! This chapter is all sappy I know, that's because I'm a sappy writer. I have tried to break it but then my stories come out like crap. Thank you for all of the favs and follows and let's not forget about the reviews, keep it coming people I like knowing what you guys think as long as it's not flaming I'm good. I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p.**

**Love you awesome nerds! **


	4. Chapter 4 What Have I Gotten into

**A/N: Well here's chapter 4 and I haven't gotten writers block, it new record for me. Well I can tell people like it because of the views I get. It touches me deeply that people really like my story. And I know the last 2 chapters have been sappy, so I'll try to make this less so. I don't own the Pitch Perfect franchise, and if there would be a second movie in the making.**

One month later:

I wake up with my dad calling me and poking me in leg.

"Funny this doesn't look like you're intro to philosophy"

"I'm posing an important philosophical question….if I don't go to that class will it still suck" I said while sitting as my dad had just intruded my sleep time

"Look honey. College, it's great. You get to create memories here. I see it every day. You just have to give it a chance. You have been here for what a month now do you have any friends?"

"Kimmy Jin is my friend" I don't really want to tell my dad about Jesse.

"No" The said roommate replied shaking her head not looking away from her laptop. I just glared at the back of her head.

"You gotta get out there Bec; you got to try something new "He was leaning over at my desk looking at my music.

"Well I got a job at the radio station" I said while taking a towel out of my closet

"Oh great that place, its dark and dirt and has what those tree weirdoes that work there"

I'm going to kill him "Well four now"

We had a little fight and he said that if I participate in at least one thing this year he would help me movie to L.A. next year. With that said he left my room and I left a couple minutes after heading for the showers.

It was really quite in the hallways so I started to sing _Titanium_

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_Talking loud not saying much_

_Criticize _

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet _

_You take your aim_

"You can sing!"

What the fuck, I whip around to see the ginger haired girl from the acapella group last month standing in my shower!

"Dude!" I rip the curtain closed

She opens it up again "How high does your belt go?" She says while turning the water off.

"My what" What the hell is she getting at here... "Oh my God!"

"You have to audition for the Bellas"

Please just go away "I can't concentrate on anything you say till you cover up your junk" as I cover up my chest.

"Just consider it" OMFG she is so pushy, why must this happen to me? "One time, we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand"

I dropped the items I was holding to cover myself up, so I drop quickly and grab them and have my chest pushed up against the wall.

"Oops" is that all she can say?

"Oh! Seriously! I am nude" please just go away

"You were singing _Titanium, _right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam…my lady-jam"

Why must this happen to me, why? "That's nice" I turned my head into the wall

"It is, the song really builds"

"Gross" Really tell me what did I do to deserve this?

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Please!

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here till you sing. So…."

Fuck! Really? I turn around because I have a feeling that she won't go till I do …

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_ (She joined in around here)

_Ricochet_

_You take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Shoot me down_

_But I want fall _

_I am Titanium _

_Shoot me down_

_But I want fall _

_I am Titanium _

We sounded pretty good, I looked away from her

"Oh yea, I'm pretty comfortable with all this" She gestured around here self

"You should be"

"Oh!" She turned around and handed me my towel.

"Still need to shower"

Then out of nowhere this guy comes in

"You have a lovely voice"

"THANKS!" what the hell really! I look over at the red head as she looks at him, then back at me.

"Oh!" she leaves pushing him away from my shower "See you at auditions!"

Great what I have I gotten myself into?

I finished my shower and quickly left not wanting another run in with the red head and her 'friend'. I know Jesse is auditioning for the acapella thing, and that's why we weren't hanging out today, because you know it, auditions are today….great.

Jesse said his audition was last at that was at 3 so I that means I have to be there in…..an hour great. That's not a lot of time to prep a song at all. So I just get up from my desk where was I just wasting the last 3 hours of my time since my extremely weird shower, and start to head over to the theater that the auditions are being held.

I get there in just enough time to hear the end of Jesse singing. And he was singing Kelly Clarkson, _Since You've Been Gone._ Well shit, I guess that's the song we needed to prep, oh well it's time to wing it. I walk up to the door as this kid on stage tells the groups that everyone has gone and he started talking to this other kid who I might add was really big. So I walk out a little more just enough for the red head to see me and I do this little wave to catch her attention

"Oh wait, there's one more" she saw me "Hi"

"Hello, I didn't know we had to prepare that song"

"Oh, that's ok. Sing whatever you want"

Ok then "Uh…May I?" I asked as reached for a plastic cup on the table.

"Oh" She just waved it off, so I took it as a yes and pored the pens out onto the desk and sat down on the stage.

Then I started to tap on the cup and the floor, while clapping my hands to make a beat,

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of Whiskey for the way_

I could see Jesse in the corner of my eye but I kept singing,

_And I sure would like some sweet company _

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'ya say_?

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by hair _

_You're gonna miss me everywhere _

_I know you gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I place the cup right side up and sat there when I finished looking over at the red head and Blondie, who didn't look too happy that I showed up. That's when I hear a really faint "Wow" coming from my boyfriend.

The next thing I know is that I have a hood over my head and then it being removed when my name is called saying I was an alto, and they placed me next to a candle witch kinda freaked me out because I was like an inch away from it.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you" Blondie had this big ass cup in her hand and passed it to Chloe, I soon learned her name when Blondie called her over.

"Dude, no" Chloe brought the cup to me first.

"Don't worry, its Bonne's Farm" she whispered

Then they handed us these yellow and blue scarves "Now, if you place the scarves in your right hand" Chloe started

Blondie then said "_I, _sing your name,_" _Which we all did "_Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women"_ Which again we repeated _"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves" again_ we repeated but I had this gut feeling that I was in deep shit "You are all Bellas now" Blondie finished. With that said the other girls shrieked in happiness when all I could think that I was in trouble. The lights flicked on and the two "leaders" lead us out of the building to the outside theater which had a party going also known as "aca-inition night"

When Aubrey (a.k.a Blondie) said "Prepare to soften the beach"

This made no sense at all. I started to walk down let my thoughts come out

"I don't know what I'm doing here" I looked over at the girl standing next to me whose name is Fat Amy

"Just living the dream, I still can't believe they let sexy fat ass in" and she walked down to the rest of the group

"Beca! Beca!" well that's the sound of my boyfriend

"Wow" is all I can say as he walked over the seats

"Be-caw! Be-caw!"

That's when I looked at his new sweater…in gold letters I read "Treble Maker"

SHIT


	5. Chapter 5 Serious Oath

**Sorry guys for nut updating yesterday, I got the flu! My last chapter stayed a little more on the track of the movie and this one might or might not, you just need to read it to find out….. Thank you people for all of the love too….I love you all right back. Now on with the story! I do not own the Pitch Perfect franchise but if I did there would be a second movie!**

SHIT! That's all I could think, Shit. Beca just be reasonable the oath was probably just a way to freak us newbies out.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you Barden Bella?" I could hear the slight laugh in his voice and I could smell the alcohol on his breath….how long has he been here?

"No"

"You're one of those acapella girls and I'm one of those acapella boys, and we are gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable"

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you are going to remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry."

"You okay, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You almost fell over?"

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yup"

"Can you stand straight?" I push him in the chest

"See how I come right back?"

I tapped him twice in the chest again to push him

"And I come right back"

"Right. Wow"

"Can I get you a drink?"

Oh boy "Sounds great"

"I'm gonna get you a drink"

"Go for it"

"I think you need to get down to this level"

That idiot is drunk and he starts to climb over the seats down the keg

"Please be careful"

That's when Chloe comes out of nowhere and pulls me right in to her face so we are touching nose to nose.

"Hi, I'm so glad that I met you, I think we are going to be fast friends"

"Well you saw me naked. So…"

"Yeah"

We start to have this little conversation about music and singing.

"All right. I'm gonna go and get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice" and she walks off "See ya later"

"Make good choices" I called after her

The music starts to play now, and everyone starts to sing along. Mary Elise comes up to me and we start to a have a conversation about random crap, but I don't focus on her because I'm watching my boyfriend finishing pouring my drink and he starts up the stairs with 2 cups of beer in his hand.

"_You gotta keep your head up"_ Jesse was singing

What am I going to do with him, should I tell him about the oath?

"Be careful" Mary Elise warns me… be careful with what?

"_I don't know the words, but I can…" _Jesse continues to sing while handing me a cup of beer

"Thank you"

"This is awesome"

"It's definitely something"

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse decides to yell to world.

Why, Jesse why do you continue to embarrass yourself? Then again he is drunk even though he denies it. So I look around to see that everybody is pretty drunk, Fat Amy is dancing on the seats, Chloe is making out with some guy and everyone else is dancing at the bottom of the stairs.

Through the rest of the night Jesse tried to get me to dance and or sing, but I kept in my spot, not wanting to do anything stupid like everyone else. It was around 2:30 in the morning when I had to take Jesse back to his dorm, and that was no small feat. He is heavy; let me tell you, lucky for me his dorm was really close by. So by the time we got up to his room, he was pretty much passed out on my arm.

"Benji! Open the door please!" I knock on the door; I stood there for a couple minutes before I could hear movement in the room.

"Beca do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do, but I'm the one trying to hold up your drunken roommate! So open the door please, before I collapse from the weight!"

The door slowly opened, with Benji poking his head out the door to see that I really did have his roommate hanging off of me. I looked at him and he had red rings around his eyes like he was crying. He came out and picked Jesse of my shoulder and helped me carry him into his room.

"Beca, you can go now I got him from here"

"You sure?"

"Yea, just go back to your room and get some sleep"

"Ok, see ya later" With that said I left the room closing the door behind me.

Arriving at my dorm around 3:30, I was dead beat tired. I quickly change out of my cloths and into some shorts and a tank top to go to sleep, only realizing that I had my first Bella practice at 10. Great, am I going to be the only one without a killer hangover? This is going to be so much dealing with a bunch of chicks with pounding headaches, and possible puking every 10 minutes. Really Beca what have you gotten yourself into. I really need to stop referring myself in the 3rd person.

I got to sleep around 4 only to wake up 4 hours later, looking at my clock 8:15. Ok time to get my ass out of bed and get ready for the first Bella practice, this is going to be a great day. Heading down the halls to the showers hoping to avoid another run in with Chloe, finding that shower room was empty, I breathed a sigh in relief.

By the time I got back to my room, dressed, and with my hair and makeup done it was just after 9 and the Bella rehearsal place is half way across campus from my dorm. So I put my shower stuff away and leave for the building.

By the time I got there everyone else had already arrived and where talking and jumping around. Wow with all the drinking that happened last night I'm surprised no one is on the floor passed out.

"Okay, Sopranos in the front and Altos in the back, as you can see, Kori is not here." Aubrey said while pulling a chair from the front row, where I guess Kori was going to sit "Last night she was Treble-boned, she has been disinvited from the Bellas"

"That oath was serious?" I asked. Shit.

"Dixie Chick serious"

Shit. Shit. Shit, what am I gonna do now?

"You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble,"

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter" Stacie said

"You call it a dude?" I asked, is she serious.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power"

Is Aubrey serious, wow she really must hate the Trebles.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word "penetrate"" Fat Amy interrupts

"So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asks

Shit does she mean me? But how does she know about Jesse and I? We are keeping it to ourselves for the time being till I feel comfortable enough to tell people. So I look around to see if she meant me or someone else

"It was an accident. I…" Mary Elise tried to explain

"Turn in your scarf and go" Aubrey held out her hand for the scarf as Mary Elise untied it from her bag.

"*Coughs* Slut" Amy tries

"Take your chair"

Bitch, Aubrey really that's just cruel.

The rest of us face forward as we hear the chair dragging on the floor. As she hits the ledge before the door she drops the chair and runs out crying.

"Was that necessary?"

"This is war, Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months till regionals. So, if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you should just…" She was cut off with a gagging noise.

What's wrong with her? I just looked at her as she turned around while Chloe was telling her to calm down.

"Don't stress Aubrey. Relax. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year"

"What happened last year?" Lily asked really softly that I could barely hear her and I was sitting next to her.

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked

"What happened last year….and do you guys want to see a dead body?"

**A/N: ok then, probably not my best chapter right now, but I can't really think because of my stupid flu. Well I'll try to update again tomorrow or late tonight if I have the time.**

**Love you awesome nerds. **


	6. Chapter 6-Forgetting

**A/N: I am so sorry guys for the long wait for me to update, but it do have a reason. I was down the flu and it was bitch, I couldn't leave my bed for like 3 days. Ok then Chapter 6 is here. Last chapter was mainly from the movie, this one might or might not you just have to read to find out. Mwhahahaha. Anyway, I love you guys so much for all of the favorites; it makes me happy **** well on with the story. I do not own Pitch Perfect but if I did there would be another movie!**

The next thing I know Lily pulls out her iPad and show us what happened last year at the finals. Aubrey kneeling at the front of the stage puking her brains out. Jeez, that's nasty and funny at the same time.

"Click on 'guy pukes on cat'" Stacie points out

"Enough! It happened. Its over" Aubrey clapped at us to gain our attention again "We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week. And I trust that you will add your own cardio"

Fuck no "Why cardio" I ask

"Yeah, no don't put me down for cardio" Fat Amy cuts in.

"Okay, moving on, this is a list of all of the songs we have ever preformed, and you will notice that we only do song made famous by women"

I take a quick glance on it "There's nothing from this century on here"

"Because we don't stray from tradition" She gives me this pointed look then continues "Now, this is how we will become champions," She flips a white board over.

I look at, is she trying to kill us like really, that's a shit ton of stuff that needs to be done in four months. Looking over it, I see that the first thing we do is vocal exercises….great.

About maybe 30 minutes later Aubrey has us running up and around the stands in the building, stupid cardio. I think it was around lap three that Aubrey noticed Fat Amy laying down in the middle of that stands

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"Horizontal running" she tries

After all of our running we start doing choreography, which really sucked because it was this really crappy dancing that I'm almost a hundred percent sure is the same as the stuff on the video we saw. This is all bull if you ask me. The choreography made no sense to me so Chloe went up behind me and gripped my arms so she could move them in the right pattern.

"I know….I can do it" I plead so she would let go of me.

Once we got some of the moves down Aubrey wanted us to do it as a group, which was a colossal failure I might add.

"Okay…I'm calling it" Aubrey shouted sounding defeated

"Hey Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?"

She ignores me "Ok, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week"

"You guys, it's the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer" Chloe pips up.

"Okay. Hands in, Bellas"

We look at Aubrey a little confused

"Hands in a-ca-bitches"

"Okay"

"Sing 'Ah' on three"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Amy starts

"No, no no it's on three Fat Amy"

"Ah"

"Alright on three. One. Two…"

We start to sing way off key and at different times

"Okay we will work on that first thing next time"

We break off and I turn and start to look at our schedule

"Beca, a word?" Aubrey calls

What does she want now? "What's up?"

"You know you will have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude"

"You don't even know me"

"I know you have a toner for Jesse"

What the fuck is a toner? And how does she know about Jesse? "A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me. So…"

"You took an Oath"

"That oath already cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you"

I turn away and go for my bag by the wall

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" She calls after me.

"That's my dick" I'm getting out of here before it gets anymore awkward for me. Like seriously she cares more about winning with that damn song that she messed up last year then about her 'Team' that almost died in my opinion on the first day of practice from over working us. She took this Acapella thing way too serious.

So here I am in a huff on my way to my dorm tired as hell, thinking how Jesse is dealing with the hang over from last night. What am I ever going to do with that kid? I still don't understand what he sees in me, I'm a bitch most of the time, I'm defensive of myself a lot, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing most of the time unless it involves music. Then there is Jesse who will tell you what is on his mind, he calls me out when I am acting like a bitch. He's sweet and caring. And I swear to god he as a way with words that can melt even my heart of stone especially when he sings.

"Hey" I random voice scared the crap out of me as I walk in my dorm

"Jesse how the hell did you get in here?" Knowing it was him and not my father, my dad would have said my name.

"Awe, how did you know it was me?"

"Two things. One my dad would have said my name and two I just know everything" I gave him my infamous smirk

"Well then if you are all knowing did you know that it is time to go to dinner, like you said we would last week?"

Ah shit he got me there, I completely forgot about our date tonight.

So I look at him "Well I just got back from Bella rehearsal number one, so I may have forgotten it"

"That's alright we got time to kill before our reservation, but we have to leave by 5:30 and it's just after 4 now" he said with a small sigh in his voice

"Well that gives me time to go shower and get ready" I say I walk over to my closet to get my things for a shower

"Hmmm, I'm down for that" he whispers in my ear.

"Of course you would, but no. I'm talking this shower by myself"

"Okay, okay I give. I'll pick you up around 5:30 though so make sure you a ready"

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and leaves my room.

I soon leave my room with my shower bag in hand praying to god that no one pops into this shower with me.

**A/N: Ok I know this is like my shortest chapter, but don't worry I will be updating again later today. I just need to fight for the laptop. Again I am sorry for not updating this week. And thank you for all the reviews guys.**

**Love you awesome nerds. **


End file.
